nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Fairlady 240ZG
The Nissan Fairlady 240ZG (Also known as the Datsun 240ZG) is a rear-wheel drive sports car built in 1971, which was sold in Japan only. The 240ZG was a homologation model for Group 4. 240 stands for the engine displacement, whilst G is an abbreviation for Grande. Its front (known as G-Nose) was available as an option. In comparison with the standard 240Z, it has a slightly different styling. ''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GTR'' The Fairlady 240ZG appears in Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GT-R, a localised Japan release of Road & Track Presents: The Need for Speed for Sega Saturn. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Fairlady 240ZG was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 19, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012 as a D class car. It is comparable with the Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 in the field of performance. The 240ZG is a nimble and light car that is capable of exiting corners quickly in a neutral driving behaviour. The 2000GT-R turns somewhat better but accelerates slightly slower than the Fairlady. The nitrous boost of the 240ZG is nearly identical to that of the C10's, because of a decent power. Maroon The Maroon style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on October 19, 2011. Green The Green style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on September 18, 2012. On May 1, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Achievement Edition The Achievement Edition is an achievement car awarded to the player upon them completing 5,000 multiplayer sprint and circuit events. It was made available on April 10, 2013. It is fitted with a unique aftermarket licence plate, and has a unique Achievement Edition livery design applied. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The 240ZG is only featured in the Legends Pack and Speedhunters Pack for Shift 2: Unleashed. The standard version is included in the Legends Pack and featured with a performance index rating of D 140 and 2.53 handling rating. The Speedhunters Pack includes a Speedhunters Edition, which has a B 1160 index rating and 5.53 handling rating. Each of these vehicles can be bought for free in the car dealer. The 240ZG in stock form can be useful for race events within its downloadable content pack. It is easy to handle in corners and accelerates faster than the C10 Skyline. The Speedhunters Edition reaches 191 mph (307 kmh) as top speed and goes from 0 to 100 kmh in 5.52 seconds. It has a higher top speed and better handling than the C10 Speedhunters Edition but also a less powerful acceleration for that. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Fairlady 240Z appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 1 car that is available from the beginning of the game. It was one of the first cars to be announced for Need for Speed: The Run, and was in the first "Car Reveal Wrap-Up" article published on July 17, 2011. Producing 220 bhp at 6,200 rpm. It allows the 240ZG to reach a top speed of 139 mph (224 km/h), and have the fastest 0-60 mph time for a tier 1 car with 5.8 seconds. Its handling is rated as "challenging." ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 4 car that is available from the beginning. It has a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h), a "normal" handling rating, and a 0-60 time of 4.6 seconds. Being one of the first cars the player can use in The Run mode, and compared to others such as the BMW M3 GTS, the NFS Edition 240ZG lacks power, but compensates with precise and very controllable handling. ''Yuta Akaishi'' The Yuta Akaishi signature edition is a tier 4 car that is unlocked upon earning a gold medal for all Winter Blast challenges in the challenge series. It has a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h), a "normal" handling rating, and a 0-60 time of 4.6 seconds. ''Miki Taka'' The Miki Taka signature edition is a tier 6 car that is unlocked as a possible reward from the Bonus Wheel. It has a moderate 0-60 mph time of 3.5 seconds, a top speed of 236 mph (380 km/h), and an "easy" handling rating. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The 240ZG can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Fairlady 240ZG appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as part of the Neon Future event update that ran from June 4, 2019 to June 16, 2019. Stock The Fairlady 240ZG is a street class car that requires 20 rare blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from one source so far: * Premium Crate Neon Future The Fairlady 240ZG Neon Future is a sports class car that requires 35 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources: * Black Market * Complete Neon Future event ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The 240ZG appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its appearance in the reveal trailer released on June 2, 2017. Stock It is a derelict car that can be built after finding all five of its parts. The rumour as to the location of its first part is unlocked upon completing the Mac: League 73 questline in chapter 2 - Desert Winds. Upon all of its parts being found, it can be built into a drag, drift, off-road, race, or runner class car. Finding the parts for all derelicts will allow for it to be purchased from either the drag, drift, off-road, race, or runner class dealerships, and purchasing the Speedcross Story Bundle will allow it to be purchased from the speedcross dealership. La Catrina The La Catrina Fairlady 240ZG is based upon La Catrina's Fairlady 240ZG, and is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Fairlady 240ZG 1971 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The 240ZG appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 1, which was included with the release of the app. Trivia *The Fairlady 240ZG in Need for Speed: World has a five-speed gearbox. *The Yuta Akaishi Signature Edition is modelled after the Datsun 240Z of Yuta Akaishi, who is a Japanese American author of Import Tuner Magazine. *Miki Taka is a reference to a Japanese American model, who has participated in several photoshoots of car tuning magazines. *In Need for Speed (2015), fitting brake discs to the 240ZG will remove the stock drum brakes, but will not include any calipers unless an aftermarket component is fitted afterwards. *In Need for Speed: The Run, an unused NFS Edition can be found in the game files. There aren't performance differences in comparison with the playable NFS Edition. Gallery NPODGTR_Nissan240ZG.jpg|''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GT-R'' (Sega Saturn) NFSW_Nissan_Fairlady_240ZG_Maroon.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Maroon) NFSW_Nissan_Fairlady_240ZG_Green.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Green) NFSW_Nissan_Fairlady_240ZG_Achievement.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Achievement Edition) NFSS2UFairlady240ZG.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UFairlady240ZGSpeedhunters.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Speedhunters Edition) TheRun-image133821.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image133822.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) TheRun-image133824.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Yuta Akaishi) TheRun-image133823.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Miki Taka) NFSTR_UnusedFairlady240ZGNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Unused NFS Edition) NFS2015NissanFairlady240ZG.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015NissanFairlady240ZG2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Customised) NFSNL_Nissan_240ZG.JPG|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNL_Nissan_240ZG_Neon_Future.JPG|''Need for Speed: No Limits' (Neon Future) NFSPB_NissanFairladyZ_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_NissanFairladyZ_LaCatrina_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (La Catrina) NFSE_Nissan_Fairlady_240ZG.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Nissan_240ZG.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Legends Pack Cars Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars